Teen Stendan
by dementedducky
Summary: It's a bit dark and I apologise for the use of homophobic terms. That is no way a reflection on myself it is solely for the effect of homophobic characters making Ste's life difficult. Please Enjoy xx I may write another similar Teen Stendan story at another point but have the ending difficult


Ste walks into class with his head bent low. If he doesn't make eye contact with anyone then maybe he can slink to his seat unnoticed. There's still a good ten minutes before the teacher is due to show up to take the register but there's no where safe for him to hide. If he stays on the playground he just becomes a moving target for lads and their footballs. He sidles over silently to his seat to find a pair of legs dangling off the edge off the table where he's meant to sit. He dares to glance up slowly. His black shoes are fashionable but scuffed with tatty laces. He lifts his head to see this guys face. He has dark black hair that he's gelled into a spike, a slight shadow where he's getting facial hair and a perfect mouth and stunning blue eyes. Ste glances at the floor quickly knowing what's likely to happen if he looks at this gorgeous new guy too much longer. You see one reason that Ste gets beaten up a lot is because he's gay. He knew that if he looked at this new guy too long he'd get funny about and then end up getting beaten before the first lesson. He wasn't a stranger to beatings. He's had it most of his life from his mum and any guy she brought home. He was thick, useless, a trouble causer and was always asking for a smack. Ste stood there shifting from one foot to the other wondering what he should do. He couldn't go anywhere else, the room was full except for the chair next to his. He decided that maybe it'd be best if he just crept into the chair next to his original one so as not to have to talk to this new boy.

The teacher comes in and sits everyone down before reading out the register.

"Oi, Sir, you ain't got me down. Oi'm the new guy" he said in this thick Irish accent that sends chills down Ste's body.

The teacher raises his eyebrows and Ste looks up as he walks to the front uninvited.

"Oi'm Brendan Brady and moved here from Ireland."

Ste looks at him all over this time. He had blazer and shirt sleeves rolled up, his shirts untucked and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He looked amazing.

"So Brendan you're gonna sit next to Hay as it's the only place left" The teacher says

"Keep you're back away from him newbie or he'll have you're ass!" Some lad jeers.

Brendan ignores him and sits back down. "What's ye name then Hay?"

"Ste"

"So ya gay then Steven?"

Ste closes his eyes knowing he's gonna get a beating. This new kid might be thin but he's certainly got a set of muscles on him. He nods slowly and Brendan turns away from him. Ste exhales at his narrow miss of a beating. Although maybe he was just waiting to get him at break?

The lesson begins and Ste and Brendan sit silently working. Well Ste tries to work stuff out but it's maths and he's not too clever at maths. He just scribbles out an attempt at a sum and sighs impatiently.

"Brady! Hay!" The teacher calls. "I need more textbooks there's a big box of them in the cupboard and I need you both to go and get them. Don't let the door shut it's dodgy and you'll be stuck"

They get up and silently walk out to the cupboard. Ste goes in first and Brendan follows him in. Ste hears the door click shut.

"Fuck! We're stuck!" He says

"Gets us out of maths a bit longer though don't it?"

"Yeah that's a plus"

They find the textbooks needed and sit down waiting for someone to come and let them out. There's an awkward silence in the air for a few minutes until Brendan finally speaks.

"See ya got a black eye? How did ya manage that?"

"Fell"

"Oh yeah onto what? A door knob? A massive cock? Does ya Da beat ye?"

"Not that it's anything to do with you like, I don't have a dad he died when I was little but me mum beats"

"Oh right" There's another silence which yet again Brendan feels the need to fill with an awkward question. "Do the guys at school beat ya too?"

"Yeah"

"Coz ya gay?"

"And thick and an easy target."

"You seem alright to me loike" Brendan says giving him a little nod.

Ten minutes later of stilted conversation and awkward silences a teaching assistant let's them out.

They head back to class and Brendan apologises. "Forgot about the door didn't oi?" He says knowing that he can't get told off too much being a new guy.

"What were ye doing in there with Hay?" One lad yells

"He was being had the arse but the dirty gay" Another jeered.

"Bum buddies eh?"

The teacher in a typical manner just sits back and lets them get on with it.

Brendan snaps back "That dirty little queer? Don't be fucking mad. Not my fault I got myself locked in with that runt"

Ste glances at him. He'd be hurt but he was so used to it by now. People would only act friendly with him when no one else was around.

"Well then newbie. You'll have to fight him at break won't yah"

"Sure whatever"

Break time comes and Ste is forced into the playground to receive his beating. Needless to say he knows this is going to fucking smart but he can't do anything. The second he steps outside Brendan pushes him against the wall with such force that his head hit's the brick wall. Brendan punches him in the face and once in the ribs and by then Ste's already curled up on the floor. The crowd that had suddenly appeared disappears just as quickly and Ste is finally left alone to pick himself up. He slinks off behind the bins and has a bit of a cry. Moments later Brendan surfaces looking angry, his fists clenched ready for round two. Ste looks up at him and catches his eyes. He sighs and Brendan flies towards him , pushing him against the wall again. Ste closes his eyes waiting for the blow. Nothing happens. He carefully opens one eye and see Brendan staring back at him. He's holding onto his blazer and has his leg pinning Ste to the wall. There's a fiery look in his eyes.

"Just do it already" Ste whispers. What happened next was a true shock to the both of them.

Brendan leant in and kissed Ste, one of his hands letting go of his blazer and running through his hair. He moaned into the kiss quietly and then pulled away feeling confused and dizzy from lack of air.

"Don't stop" Brendan says in a low growl as he pushes his weight into Ste.

Ste gives a little gasp as he feels his cock hardening as Brendan kisses him again. Brendan grins into the kiss feeling the effect he's having on the boy. He runs his hand down the scrawny boys body and he winces as he glances over a bruise and a few cracked ribs. Brendan bites Ste's lip causing him to whimper a little. He inched his hand down into Ste's boxers and just as he swipes his thumb over the bulge in Ste's undies the bell rings. Brendan pulls away.

"We'll have to carry on later" he says with a wink as he heads back to class.

Ste leans against the wall breathing deeply both in pain and pleasure. He can't go back to class yet. His cock is so obviously hard he'll just get tormented and beaten by every guy in school. When he feels his erection has gone down enough he saunters back into class and sits back next to Brendan. Neither of them make eye contact and the other lads look on at Brendan with respect for beating up the scrawny gay kid. When they set to work Brendan slips one hand under the table and gives Ste's hand a little squeeze.

Lunch time comes and goes and Ste doesn't see or hear Brendan. He decides to ditch last lesson and heads home trying to get his head sorted before his mum comes home. He prays she's at the pub still because then she'll be there until closing meaning he can have some nice, quiet time. He gets in and finds the house empty. He locks the door behind him and lays on the sofa. He thinks about the new boy and that weird break time they shared. His cock becomes hard again and he starts to relieve himself. He slips his hand over the bump in his pants and gives himself a little stroke. There's a sudden knock at the door and Ste answers it hiding himself around the door. He can't believe it. Brendan.

"Steven" he says forcing his way into the house. The place is an absolute tip but that's not what Brendan notices. He looks at Ste's crotch and raises an eyebrow.

"Could ye wait for me?"

"What the fuck are you on about? Where were you at lunch and how the fuck do you know where I live?"

"Asked around and Steven I came here to tell you I'm sorry for missing lunch I couldn't get away form the guys and Oi'm so sorry Oi hit ye Steven. Let me make it up to ye?" Brendan says pulling Ste in.

Ste melts at his touch and immediately forgives him. "How you gonna make it up to me then?" Ste says with curiosity burning.

"Well I thought I'd do this" Brendan says laying Ste on the couch. He slips his hand down his pants and he slowly strokes Ste's cock. It feels incredible. No one has ever made him feel this way. Although to be honest no one else has ever touched his cock. His hands scrabble into Brendan's hair as he thrusts into Brendan's warm hands.

"Ye loike that Steven?" Brendan whispers.

"So much"

Brendan goes harder and faster and grabs Ste's balls with his free hand. The pressure building up in his cock is unbelievable and he's worried he'll blow his load too soon. He can feel Brendan's erect cock brushing against his thigh. Ste gasps and his hands roam up and down Brendan's body. He's so close to coming now and Brendan can feel this and he carries on as Ste screams his name and scratches his down his back. Once he's recovered he sits up slightly and glances down at Brendan's bulge.

"You want me to…?" He says trailing off.

"Have you ever…?" Brendan tries to ask

"No."

"Me either but I'll tell you what feels good"

Ste licks his lips and steadily goes down on Brendan. He's amazed at how well endowed he is. He can't go right down to the base of his easily-nine-inch-cock but he still manages to make Brendan moan. He uses his free hand to add in little strokes to the rest of his cock. Brendan gives him little orders.

"Harder. Faster. Lick… Yeah right there" Brendan says puffing. Brendan comes hard down Ste's throat and he manages to swallow most of it. He discreetly tries to hold back his choking but he can't help letting a cough slip and when that ones out the rest follow. Brendan lazily rubs his back as he comes down from the pleasure.

Back at school the next day nothing has changed. They settle into this new routine. They go to school Brendan beats Ste, they finish school, Brendan runs to Ste's for a shag before Ste's mum gets home and then the rest of the night Ste spends being shouted and screamed at while his mum beats him around the room. Ste doesn't care though. He'd take any beating for that hour or two of sheer pleasure he and Brendan share. Sometimes they'd lie there talking for ages. Once Brendan even revealed about his abusive father. He understands it has to be kept a secret. He's not that stupid. But one day when Ste goes to school the teacher announces that Brendan is in hospital. Ste spends the whole day sick with worry and as soon as he can slip away he races to the hospital. He was badly beaten, he had a sling on one arm and several stitches on his head. Ste cries and holds his hand.

"Who did this to you?" Ste says giving his hand little strokes with his thumb.

Brendan's in agony and can barely speak where he's suffered a broken jaw but one name rings out clearly. "Da" he says as the tears stream down his face

Ste knows where Brendan lives as he's gone over there for a shag once or twice. He rushes back to his to get something before running to Brendan's. He's so furious the amount of adrenaline surging through his body makes him feel like a national boxing champion. He kicks the door in to find Brendan's dad sitting on the table reading his newspaper.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing…" He says glaring at Ste "I recognise you! You're the dirty little queer my Brenda has been shagging. You both disgust me"

Ste lunges at him suddenly fed up of all the shouting, the names, the abuse. He punches Brendan's dad and knocks him back but Brendan's dad is ridiculously strong and he's soon on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He's not going to stop. He kicks Ste hard in the ribs and Ste groans holding them. He whips his hand out from under his coat and there's a bang. Brendan's dad's eyes widen and he falls to the floor. Ste grabs the gun and runs out of the house as Seamus lays dying. He dashes home to clean up and gets rid of the gun before heading back to Brendan's side.

Brendan lays there crying and Ste holds him and rocks him. "It's ok. It's all over now Brendan I swear"

Ste's shaking as he tries to comfort Brendan. They don't say anything not even when the death of Seamus Brady is on the news. Several days later after police questioned Ste (he was so fast the nurses insisted he had been there the whole time and had only gone to get himself something to eat at the café) Brendan is released from hospital and him and Ste are put into a safe house. They lay together in bed and Brendan turns to him.

"Why did you have a gun Steven?"

"Well I thought… I always thought I'd need it for protection or…"

"Or what?"

"As a way out if life ever got too much for me"

Brendan cries "Steven Oi'm so sorry. All those times I beat you, just loike my Da. You could've ended you're life anytime and I wouldn't have known"

"Brendan, you're the only reason I'm still alive. You're the reason I could take all those beatings. I love you Brendan Brady"

"Oi love ye too Steven. Promise me you'll never leave me" he says snuggling into Ste

"Never" he promises as he nuzzles into Brendan.


End file.
